I Can't Do This Anymore!
by DrarryFan75
Summary: Harry leaves his lover for someone else. Who will it be? And what will become of the jilted party?


**I Can't Do This Anymore!**

**Summary:** Harry is leaving his lover for someone else. Who is it and what will become of the jilted party? Sucky summary but meh, I was never good at these :)

**Disclaimer:** I own not Harry Potter or anything connected with the Potterverse (shame!), it all belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. I am merely playing with them, and promise to put them back, relatively unharmed.

**Warnings: **Adult Language, Angst, Suicide, Violence, Suicide Attempt, Character Death - NOT Harry or Draco

"No! I'm sorry, but I can't do this anymore." Harry was becoming very frustrated.

"Harry please? Tell me what I can do to make you change your mind."

Harry looked into the eyes of his lover of four years and saw the hurt and sadness. Tears welled and trailed down flushed cheeks.

"There's nothing you can do. It's over!" Harry looked away, he couldn't bear to see the hurt he'd put in his boyfriend's eyes.

"Please Harry! Please don't leave me, I need you."

"I can't. I won't deny myself the right to be happy. If that makes me a selfish bastard, then so be it. I'm not going to lie to you or myself anymore. It's not fair to you."

His lover was having a hard time understanding this sudden change in Harry, "Is it me? Did I do something wrong?"

Harry turned once more to look at his lover, "No, it's not you. You did nothing wrong, except love me. I've just been lying to myself and you all these years. Hoping I could love you back as much, hoping we would work out. But we can't and all this time I've just made myself more and more miserable, I've made you miserable. Nothing has changed."

"It's **him** isn't it? He's the reason you're leaving? Don't even try to lie to me Harry James Potter, I can smell your bullshit a mile away." Harry was stunned into silence. He stood open-mouthed, staring at the man before him. "I'll kill him, the fucking bastard!"

Harry soon found his voice at those words. "You do any-fucking-thing to him and I'll rip your heart out with my bare hands." Harry was gritting his teeth as he spat, "Do you understand?" A gasp was heard, but nothing more.

"You even go within 100 metres of that man and I will personally hunt you down and gut you like a fish. Do I make myself clear?" The magic in the air was so palpable you could cut it with a knife. Harry was serious and his lover knew it. He'd been at Hogwart's at the same time as Harry and had seen what Harry could do when he put his mind to things, he knew Harry could do things no wizard of his age should even attempt.

Deciding it was probably best to just let Harry leave, his lover took a deep breath and sighed, "Crystal clear, Harry" You could hear the fear behind the words as they left the quivering lips. "You wanna leave me, that's fine. I won't stop you. I can see that you've never gotten over him, though heaven knows why you would want him of all people, he's Voldemort's Right-Hand-Man for Christ's sake!"

Harry saw red, and not for the first time this evening, "Actually, he's not. He switched sides 3 years ago and we've been meeting up secretly ever since he did." A warm smile spread across Harry's face as he remembered all those illicit meetings and all the promises they made to one another.

Harry didn't wait for a response, he simply grabbed his over-night bag, which he'd packed the previous night, from the sofa and calmly walked out of their flat. Without so much as a backwards glance he slammed the door behind him.

Outside of the apartment block, Harry approached the black car that was parked there with it's engine still running, he opened the door, slid into the passenger seat and tossed his bag onto the back seat. He inhaled deeply as he relaxed into the warmth of the seat beneath.

"You told him then?" Came the silky voice from his right.

"Yes I did. Well... actually I didn't really have to tell him. He already knew. I guess you could say the whole world and his dog probably knew, it was all just a question of when I'd grow the bollocks to leave him for you." Harry turned to look at his true heart and smiled, truly happy for the first time in his life. He was where he wanted to be now.

"Harry, you've always had bollocks. I wouldn't want you nearly as much as I do if you didn't." They both laughed at that. Sighing to himself, Harry's love gazed at him lovingly, reached out a hand to cup his face and pulled Harry gently towards him. He spoke softly into Harry's lips, "I can't believe you're mine forever now, my love, I love you Harry."

"Believe it, love. I've always been yours and I always will. It's always been you. I love you." With that Harry kissed him with everything he had within his heart.

From a window on the third floor of the apartment block, Ron Weasley stared down into the street with tear-filled eyes and a Somnus Infinitum potion in his hand, he watched his best friend and, now ex-lover drive out of his life with the one person he hated above all others - Draco Malfoy.

Watching until the car turned the corner at the top of the street, Ron sighed, turned back into the room, drank the potion, scribbled a quick note to his family and lay down on the sofa. Letting the tears fall for the loss of his Harry, he took shuddering breaths as the potion flowed through his system, slowly making it's way through his body, slowly taking his pain away, pulling him closer to the endless sleep the label promised.

Ron closed his eyes as his breathing slowed, his life ebbing away. With his last breath he whispered into the empty room, "I'll always love you, Harry."

Finite


End file.
